The Light Inside the Dark 2: Deal Comes Due
by kattiesmom
Summary: Part two in the Light Inside the Dark series. Calleigh has been with the Winchesters for a year, and Dean's deal comes due. They try to get Dean out of it, but can they do it before Dean goes to Hell forever?


_Light Inside the Dark 2_

_The Deal Comes Due_

It had been a long tiresome year. They had tried to get Dean out of his deal, but so far they had nothing. Bela had told them that Lilith held Dean's contract, but they didn't know how correct _her_ information was. After all, she was the one that had stolen the Colt from them, taking away the only weapon that could kill demons. Of course there was another option too, but Dean would never go for it in a million years. Calleigh couldn't blame him, She didn't trust the bitch either. Ruby was a demon that was manipulating Sam, but Sam couldn't see that. Whatever she had been telling Sam, Sam was eating it up. Ruby had a knife that could kill demons. It was no wonder why she wouldn't give it to Dean, Sam, or Calleigh.

Calleigh sighed and closed the book she was looking through. She had trying to find something that might be useful, but she was coming up empty. She looked over at Dean. He had fallen asleep while looking through a book. He finally managed to get to sleep. Dean hadn't been sleeping well lately, and she understood why. He was having nightmares. He hadn't said anything, but she knew he was.

Over the past year, all three of them had become close. She'd lost count of how many times they had saved each others lives. It had been a little rocky at first, but, Dean finally accepted her. They picked on each other like siblings, and now she was about to lose a sibling. Dean was on his way to Hell, and she felt powerless to stop it and save him.

Dean sat up with a gasp, and she quickly wiped away a few stray tears that had fallen. She caught his eye.

"Bad dream?" She asked.

He gave a smile.

"Yeah, howler monkeys were chasing me, and I couldn't get away quick enough." He told her.

She knew that he was covering up how bad the dream had been, but she went along with it. She smiled and gave a nod.

"Pesky little things aren't they?" She said.

He gave a laugh.

"Yeah, they are." He said.

Sam entered the room.

"Dig up anything interesting?" Sam asked.

Calleigh got up and stretched. She left and went to get something to drink. She looked over at the brothers. Sam was kneeling down next to Dean talking to him. They were having a moment, so Calleigh went to find Bobby. Bobby had become like a surrogate father to her, just like he was to Sam and Dean.

"How's Dean doing?" Bobby asked.

She gave a shrug.

"He's coping I guess. He's not really talking about it." She said.

"That's Dean for you, the idjit." Bobby said.

Dean and Sam walked in, and Bobby started setting everything up to find a location for Lilith. Bobby said that he would be able to find the street Lilith was on. Calleigh raised her eyebrows in surprise. Bobby was amazing.

He started the ritual. the pointer swung around for a moment, then stopped on a town.

"New Harmony, Indiana." Bobby said.

Sam wanted to get going. Dean, not so much. They began arguing. Dean brought up a bunch of reasons why they should wait, one being the lack of weapons that could kill demons. Sam brought up the fact that they had one sure fire way to get a weapon like that. Dean told him that they were not going to summon Ruby, that she was a demon that was manipulating Sam into doing what she wanted. Bobby said that he agreed with Sam, but Dean told them no, they would have to find another way to do it. Calleigh bit her lip. She was torn. It would be great to get that knife, but she agreed with Dean, Ruby couldn't be trusted.

Dean sat down at a desk with some books piled on it, and Bobby put his coat on. Sam asked him where he was going? Bobby said to find another way. Bobby left. Sam looked at Calleigh.

"I'm sorry Sam, but I agree with Dean on this one. I don't trust Ruby either. There has to be another way, we just haven't found it yet." Calleigh said, taking a book from Dean's desk. She sat down on a couch, and opened the book.

Sam gave a sigh. He walked away.

Dean looked over at Calleigh. Calleigh frowned. From the look on his face, she knew he was thinking the same thing as she was. Sam wasn't going to listen, to either of them.

"Might as well take advantage of it. If he's going to summon her, we should be ready for her. Trap her, and get her out of the way." Calleigh said.

Dean raised his eyebrows.

"I like the way you think." He said, with a smile.

She smiled.

"I learned from you." She said.

"I know, I taught you well. Let's go." He said.

They quietly followed Sam out into the barn. While Sam drew his symbol, Dean and Calleigh painted the devil's trap on the ceiling, out of Sam's eye shot. They heard Ruby's voice, and Calleigh looked over the partition. Sure enough, Ruby had shown up. She turned to Dean, and nodded.

"She's here." Calleigh mouthed.

Dean gave a nod.

He finished as quickly as he could. He told Calleigh to stay where she was, to be ready if he needed any help. She gave a nod, and he walked out to where Sam and Ruby were talking. Calleigh stayed hidden. Dean began goading Ruby into a fight. Ruby had finally said something that Dean didn't like, and Dean slugged her in the jaw. Ruby wiped the blood off of her mouth, and started beating on Dean. Sam tried pulling Ruby off of Dean, but Ruby kicked him in the gut. He fell backwards. She turned and went for Dean again. Dean grabbed her, and threw her closer to the devil's trap. Ruby turned the tables, and got Dean down to the ground. She kicked him closer to the devil's trap. He landed right under the trap. She kicked him once more. He looked up at her, and smiled.

"What the hell are you grinning at?" Ruby demanded.

Calleigh walked over, and helped Dean to his feet.

"Missing something?" Dean asked breathlessly.

He took out her demon knife, smiling. Calleigh smiled.

Ruby snarled at them.

"I'm going to kill you myself. Both of you are dead!"

She ran at them, but ran into an invisible wall. Calleigh smirked at Ruby. That was almost too easy. Ruby looked up and saw the devil's trap painted on the ceiling of the barn.

"Like I said, I knew you were coming." Dean said.

He turned, and started walking away. Calleigh followed, as Ruby started yelling at him. She told him that she wished that she could be in hell to see Dean suffer. Calleigh winced as she climbed up the stairs, but none of them stopped walking.

"I wish you'd shut your pie hole, but we don't always get what we want." Dean told her, and walked up the rest of the stairs, and out of the barn. Calleigh and Sam followed behind him.

Dean was right, they didn't always get what they wanted. If they did, Dean wouldn't be going to Hell in a matter of hours. The deadline was getting closer and closer.

X*X*X

Calleigh was helping Bobby clean some guns, getting ready to go and find Lilith.

"Do you think that we can really kill Lilith?" She asked Bobby.

Bobby put his hand on hers. She looked up at him. He gave her a smile.

"I think that they can do whatever they set their minds to. They've done things that looked impossible. However, if they can't stop it from happening, Sam is going to need us more than ever. It will devastate him." Bobby told her.

She nodded.

"I know. It will hit us all hard." She said quietly.

Bobby cleared his throat.

"Why don't you go and see if they are almost ready?" Bobby said.

She gave a nod. She gave him a hug, then went to find Sam and Dean.

"You either." Dean said when she walked in.

"What did I miss?" She asked.

"You're not selling your soul to save me, either." Dean told her.

She gave a shrug.

"Actually, the thought never crossed my mind. I figured that we would come up with a new plan. I also knew that you would kill me yourself if I did that. I like living, and I didn't want to jeopardize that just to save you." She said.

"At least there's one smart one in this group. Maybe Sam should take lessons from you." Dean said.

Calleigh laughed.

"Shut up Dean." Sam muttered.

"So, Indiana, right?" Calleigh said, exhaling loudly.

"Lilith is on shore leave." Sam said.

"Tell me something, what does a demon do for fun?" Dean asked.

They all thought for a moment. Calleigh frowned.

"There's too many greusome things that come to mind, its impossible to even imagine, especially someone like Lilith. It's an endless list of possibilities. Thinking about it will drive you crazy." Calleigh said.

X*X*X

Calleigh was sitting in the back of the impala, Dean was behind the wheel, _trying_ to start his car. A moment later, Bobby knocked on Dean's door. He held up a part to the car.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bobby asked.

"We got the knife." Dean said.

"And you were going to use it without me." Bobby said.

no one said anything.

"Do you look like a ditchable prom date to you?" Bobby asked.

"No Bobby." Sam said.

"This is about me, Sam, and Calleigh. This is not your fight." Dean told him.

Bobby grabbed him by his jacket, and pushed him up against the car. Calleigh flinched, but didn't interupt.

"The hell it isn't! Family don't end with blood boy!" Bobby said.

Bobby let him go, and took a step back from him.

"Besides, you need me." Bobby said.

"Bobby." Dean said.

"You're playing wounded. How many hallucinations have you had?" Bobby asked.

Sam and Calleigh both looked confused. Dean looked at Sam, then Calleigh, tipped his head to the left, and looked back at Bobby.

"How did you know?" Dean asked.

"Because that what happens when you have Hell Hounds on your butt, and because I'm smart." Bobby said.

Calleigh gave a small smile. Bobby held the part to the car up to Dean.

"I'll follow." Bobby said.

Dean took the part, as Bobby went to get into his car.

"Don't be stopping to pee every ten minutes either." Bobby said.

Dean stopped in his tracks, and Calleigh giggled quietly. Calleigh got into the backseat once more, and Dean went to fix his car.

X*X*X

Night had finally fallen, and Calleigh had been going in and out of sleep. When she did fall asleep, she would have nightmares about Dean going to Hell, and Dean being tortured in Hell.

When Dean turned on the music, she decided to wake up. Bon Jovi's 'Wanted' blared. Dean began singing loudly to it, and tried getting Sam to sing along with him. To her surprise, Sam began singing along too. She laughed. They could be silly when they wanted to be.

A couple hours later, they stopped to get gas. Dean made Sam get out and pump it. He turned to face her.

"Calleigh, I want you to promise me something." He told her.

"Of course, what is it?" She asked.

"I want you to keep an eye out for Sammy, if this doesn't work out for me tonight. You can't let him do anything stupid." He told her.

She gave him a sad smile.

"Dean, you don't have to ask. I was planning on it anyways. Someone needs to pick up the slack while you're gone." She said, her voice breaking.

"Please don't start crying. You know I don't like it when the tears come out." He told her.

She gave a laugh, and wiped away the tears.

"Sorry, I know, but if any time was the best for chick flick moments, I think that this would be it." She told him.

He smiled.

"Fine, I guess you're right." He told her.

He leaned over the front seat, and gave her a hug.

"If it doesn't work, you do know that I'm going to miss you, right?" She asked.

He laughed.

"Yeah, I know. We've come far since you first started tagging along. We don't fight half as much as we used to." He said.

She laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I thought that Sam was going to kill us both at times." She said.

"I'm surprised he didn't actually." Dean said.

They sat in silence, waiting for Sam to get back in after he paid for the gas. When he did, Dean started the car, and started on the way to Lilith. Bobby wasn't far behind.

X*X*X

They had been on the road for a while, when they heard sirens. Calleigh looked out the back window. There was a police car right behind them.

"You're getting pulled over?" Sam said in disbelief.

Dean looked in his side mirror.

"I've got a busted tailight. It's not like we are in a hurry or anything." Dean said.

Calleigh rolled her eyes. Was he serious?

Dean pulled over to the side of the road. Sam handed him the insurance paperwork as Dean opened up the window. Calleigh put her elbow on her knees, and put her chin on her hand, waiting for the officer to do what he needed to do, and leave.

"Problem officer?" Dean asked.

"Liscence and Registration please." The officer said.

Dean handed both to the officer.

"Do you realize you have a tailight out mr. Hagar?" The officer asked.

Dean looked up at the officer.

"Yes, yes I do, I've been meaning to get that looked at. As a matter of fact..." Dean said, opening his door, hitting the officer with it.

Dean got out of the car, beating the officer.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, getting out of the car too.

Dean gave the officer one good hit to the jaw, grabbed Ruby's demon knife, and stabbed the officer under the jaw. The officer's body lit up. He was a demon. Dean had known.

Calleigh had gotten out of the car as Bobby came running up to them. Calleigh looked at the fallen officer, then up at Dean.

"What the hell happened?" Bobby asked.

"Dean just killed a demon. How'd you know?" Sam asked.

"I just knew. I could see it's face. His real face, under that one." Dean said.

Calleigh put her hand up to her mouth. Dean was able to see the demon's true face. This wasn't good.

They buried the body and hid the car off of the road, under fallen branches.

They were talking about the fact that Dean could see demons. Bobby said that it wasn't that crazy. They didn't understand, so Bobby said it in a way that they understood. Since Dean only had a little more than five hours left, he was able to see demons. Dean was not too happy with that. He wanted to get going. He returned to his car, and got in. The rest of them followed. Calleigh got into the backseat, and got comfortable. The time was winding down.

X*X*X

"It's the little girl." Dean said.

Calleigh's stomach tightened. She looked through the glass at the little blonde girl. The girl looked like a little angel, if she hadn't just seen her break her grandfather's neck, with a twist of her hand.

Sam was all ready to storm in there and kill her. Dean wanted to slow down. He didn't like the idea of slitting a child's throat.

Dean pointed out the mailman and the neighbors were all demons.

Sam wanted to fight through the demons, and then go for Lilith. Dean was starting to argue, but then Bobby sided with Sam. They had to take Lilith out. He finally agreed, and Calleigh's stomach tightened more.

Dean was the bate. Sam would be waiting, with the demon knife. Calleigh would be with Sam, as his look out, so he wouldn't get jumped.

Dean came running around to them. Sam stabbed him, and Dean covered his mouth, so he wouldn't draw attention to them. They went to find the neighbor. They quickly took out the old man. A demon knife to his chest did the trick. Dean hid his body, then took off. They heard a chainlink fence clatter. They went to see what happened. Ruby had Dean pinned up against the fence. She wanted her knife back. Sam put the knife to her neck, and told her that Dean didn't have it.

She had hung back. She really didn't like Ruby. She watched them yelling at Ruby. Dean's attention left Ruby, and it was other places. Calleigh hurried over to them.

"We need to get going." She said.

She caught on to what Dean was looking at. Demons were all over the place.

"So much for the element of surprise." Dean said.

"Run!" Sam hissed.

Dean opened the fence door, and they took off to the house. The demons ran after them. They got to the door, and Sam started picking the lock. The demons were running right for them.

"Where the hell is Bobby?" Calleigh said.

"I'm almost in." Sam said.

The demons got onto the property, and the sprinklers came on. The demons were being burned. Bobby had made the water into Holy Water. Calleigh laughed. Bobby was a genius. Sam got the door opened, and they all ran inside. Calleigh put her hand to her nose. There was a dead, stinky, old woman, dead on the floor. She was covered with flies.

They quietly walked into the house. She was right behind Ruby, and in front of Dean as they walked. She heard a disturbance from behind her. She spun around to see Dean covering the man's mouth. He told them that his daughter was up stairs. When Dean told him to go down to the cellar, the man started freaking out about getting his wife. Dean knocked the man out, and put him on his shoulder. Dean took him down to the cellar, while Sam, Ruby, and Calleigh headed up the stairs. They came to a room. Sam pressed himself up against the wall, as did Calleigh, and Ruby went into the room quietly. Sam and Calleigh continued on to the next room. They quietly made their way into the room. It was the daughter's room. Calleigh could see two people laying on the little girl's bed. The little girl, and the mother. Sam was getting his nerve up. He quietly slid the sheer curtain open. Calleigh could see the mother telling Sam to do it, to kill the little girl. Sam got enough nerve up, and went to swing the knife at the girl. An arm shot past her, and grabbed Sam's arm. Calleigh spun around to see Dean standing there. The girl had woken up, and screamed.

"It's not in her anymore!" Dean said.

The girl grabbed a hold of her mother. Sam and Dean looked at each other. Calleigh felt a presence behind her. She turned and saw Ruby standing there. Ruby was watching it interestedly. Calleigh frowned.

Dean put the little girl, and the mother with the father. Sam and Ruby continued on. Calleigh hung back, to watch Dean's back. When Dean returned, they went to find Sam and Ruby. Sam was asking Ruby what he needed to do? Dean did not like that. He yelled at Sam. Ruby told Sam that it was too late, that they needed more time. Dean yelled at Sam again. Calleigh flinched. Dean told Sam that it was all on him, that none of it was Sam's fault. Dean told Sam to keep fighting. He turned to Calleigh, and gave her a sad smile.

"Dean." She whispered.

She went to him, and gave him a hug.

"I told you to stop that crying." He told her.

She sniffed, pulled out of the hug, and wiped away the tears.

"Sorry, can't help it." She said.

The clock chimed midnight. Calleigh looked at Dean. They heard howling.

"Hell Hounds." Dean said.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"There." Dean said, looking by the table and chair.

They heard another growl. They were frozen for a moment, then they all took off running for their lives, down the hall, to another room, with closable doors. They held them shut as Dean put down some special type of dirt, that would keep the Hell Hounds at bay. A moment later they stopped, and Dean put the dirt on every window sill, and door to the room.

Ruby was asking for the knife, from Sam. She told him that the dust wouldn't last forever. Calleigh didn't like that idea at all. Sam held it up, but Dean stopped him.

"Wait!"

"Do you _want_ to die?" Ruby asked.

"That's not Ruby." Dean said.

Sam Swung the knife at Lilith. She knocked him out of the way, and put her hand out. Dean flew onto the table. She pinned Sam and Calleigh to the wall. She turned to Dean.

"How long have you been in her?" Dean asked.

"Not long, but I like it, all grown up and pretty." She said, as her eyes went completely white.

"And where's Ruby?" Sam asked.

"She was a bad girl, and I sent her far, far away." She said.

"I should have seen it before, but you all look the same to me." Dean told her.

She was quiet for a minute, then looked at Sam. She slowly walked to Sam.

"Hello Sam. I've wanted to meet you for a very long time."

She held Sam's chin with her hand, then leaned in, and kissed him. Calleigh cringed as she watched it happen.

"You have soft lips." She told him.

"Right. So you have me, so let my brother go." Sam said.

"Silly goose, if you want to bargain, you need to have something I want." She said.

She shook her head.

"You don't." She said.

"So this is your big plan? Drag me to Hell? Kill Sam and Calleigh? Then what? Become queen Bitch?" Dean asked.

She looked over at Dean.

"I don't have to answer to puppy chow." She said.

She went over to the door.

"Sick him boy." She said and opened the door.

She laughed.

Dean was suddenly slid off of the table, and landed on the floor. Calleigh yelled to him. Sam was yelling at Lilith to stop, and Calleigh was yelling Dean's name. Blood spurted from Dean's chest, and he managed to turn to his stomach. Blood started spraying from his shoulder, and turned back over onto his back. His shirt was sliced open, and more blood came pouring out. The whole time Dean was screaming in pain.

Dean raised his head, looking at them.

"No!" Sam yelled.

"Yes!" Lilith said, pointing her hand at them.

A blinding white light filled the room. Calleigh squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for Lilith to kill her. She felt herself fall to the floor. She covered her head with her arms. The bright light dimmed. Calleigh opened her eyes, and Lilith looked surprised, and a little lost. Calleigh quickly got to her feet, and saw Sam do the same.

"Back." Lilith said, holding her hand out again.

Nothing happened.

Sam walked towards Lilith.

"I said back!" Lilith said.

Sam picked up the knife.

"I don't think so." Sam said.

He went to stab her with the knife, but before he could get her, she smoked out of the body. Calleigh watched at the body fell to the floor. Her attention was then on Dean. He wasn't moving. She walked over to his body, and fell to her knees. She put his head on her lap, and cried. She looked up at Sam, and saw that he was crying too. He fell to his knees next to her, and held Dean's hand in his.

"No. Dean." Sam cried.

Calleigh put her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"He's gone Sam. We have to find Bobby, and get Dean's body out of here." She told him.

Sam shook his head slightly. She pulled him into a hug.

"Dean."

They looked up at the door. Bobby was standing there, with his mouth hanging open.

"He's gone Bobby." Calleigh said.

She gently set Dean's head back on the floor, and then got to her feet. She walked over to Bobby, and hugged him tightly. A moment later, she pulled out of the hug, and helped Sam to his feet. She gave him another hug.

"Sam, we need to get Dean's body, and leave, before the police get here, and we have to answer questions that we don't want to answer." Calleigh said.

"She's right Sam." Bobby said.

Sam nodded.

"I'll get his body." Sam said.

Bobby and Calleigh nodded. They watched Sam pick Dean's body up. He walked past them, and out of the house. They slowly followed him. Sam put him in the back of the Impala.

"We're not burning him. We will bury him. He will need his body when he returns." Sam said quietly.

Calleigh's heart went out to Sam.

"Sam, you know Dean wants a hunter's funeral. He doesn't want to be buried." Bobby said.

Sam shook his head.

"No, I'm NOT burning him! I will bury him! I'll do it myself if you two wont help me!" Sam yelled at them.

"I'll help you Sam." Calleigh said, putting her hand on his arm.

"I'll help too." Bobby said quietly.

Sam got behind the wheel, and Calleigh got in the passenger's side. Bobby got into his car, and they headed to find a place to bury Dean.

X*X*X

Sam had just put the homemade cross in the ground at the head of the finished grave. He walked over to Bobby and Calleigh. Bobby was on his left, and Calleigh was on his right. She felt Sam put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his embrace, and wrapped her arms around his waist. She closed her eyes as the tears fell.

They stood there, just looking at Dean's final resting place, without speaking. Calleigh had lost track of time. She jumped slightly when Bobby spoke.

"What are you two going to be doing now?" Bobby asked.

"Dean told us to keep fighting." Calleigh said quietly.

"That's exactly what I will be doing. I will hunt Lilith down, and make her pay. I will find some way to bring him back." Sam said, still staring at Dean's grave.

Calleigh saw Bobby shake his head slightly. She knew that Bobby didn't like that idea, but knew he wasn't going to say anything right then, not after what had just happened.

"If you two need anything, anything at all, you know where I live, come by any time." Bobby told them.

Calleigh nodded.

"Of course Bobby." Calleigh said.

She walked over to Bobby, and gave him a hug. Bobby gave Sam a hug, then Calleigh walked Bobby to his car. Sam stayed at the grave.

"Please take care of him. Maybe you can help him stay on the right path." Bobby told her.

She nodded.

"I'll do my best, but you know Sam, he's stubborn and it's not easy to talk him into doing something that he really don't want to do." She said.

Bobby gave a laugh.

"You're right. Just do the best you can, if you need me, like I said, call me, and I will be there." He told her.

She nodded, and hugged him again.

"I'll talk to you later Bobby." She said.

"I'll miss you Calleigh. Good bye." Bobby said.

Bobby got into his car, and pulled away. She waved until she didn't see him anymore. She returned to Sam's side. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and he put his arm around her shoulders again. He held her close. They just stood there for a while, silently looking at Dean's grave.

"We should get going. The sun will be up soon, and after what we went through last night, we should find somewhere to crash." She said quietly.

Sam didn't answer right away. After a few moments, he gave a nod. They walked to the Impala. They got in and slowly pulled away. She watched the grave until she couldn't see it anymore.

They were off to start a life without Dean in it anymore.


End file.
